


Richie n Eddie get shitfaced

by coralinejones



Category: IT, IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, It movie - Fandom, THE LOSERS CLUB - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kisses, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Party, beverly is so done with their bottled up feelings, drinking only mentioned tho, expressing feelings for each other, more tags will be added i guess, they both love each other a lot okay, they’re all drunk af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralinejones/pseuds/coralinejones
Summary: Richie and Eddie get drunk at a party with Beverly and they both do some stuff that may change their relationship forever / aka richie loves eddie way too much and accidentally tells him





	Richie n Eddie get shitfaced

Eddie was giggling as he was sitting on Richie's lap, one of his hands in Richie's curly hair and the other on his chest.   
Richie was laughing about something the boy on his lap said, his cheeks flushed and lips puffy from kissing too much.   
They were both shitfaced. Absolutely wasted.   
Beverly dragged them to some stupid frat party, so they could "enjoy their lives until classes start next week" as she said, but she definitely didn't mean getting wasted.   
At least not THAT wasted.   
Eddie leaned in and kissed Richie again, clutching the light fabric of his friend's t-shirt in his hand.   
They didn't remember how they ended up like that, basically all over themselves and kissing. Richie was just sitting on the couch when Eddie came up to him and sat on his lap, both of the boys leaning in at the same time, the feeling of their lips touching too good to resist. Richie now rested one of his hands on Eddie's thigh and the other on the base of his neck, pulling him closer.   
Eddie opened his mouth just enough to let Richie's tongue slip inside, earning a small moan from him.   
"Woah, woah, woah. Guys, what the fuck exactly are you doing?" Beverly chuckled as she sat on the couch next to them.   
She was drunk as well, but not as much as her two friends next to her.   
Eddie sighed and pulled away from Richie, looking at Beverly with a slight hint of annoyance in his eyes.   
"What does it look like?! We're obviously making out."   
Richie looked at his little mad friend in his lap and chuckled.   
"Wanna join, Bev?"   
Beverly laughed at her friend's offer and shook her head.   
"You both know you're gonna regret this in the morning, right? I mean, if you even remember all of this tomorrow."   
Eddie frowned.   
"Why would we regret making out? We both obviously love each other."   
Beverly looked surprised to hear him say that, but she didn't think about it too much, she was too drunk for that.   
"God, you both are drunk as fuck. C'mon, let's go home before you two do something you'll regret." Beverly announced, pulling Eddie up from the couch by his arm.   
"No, Bev! Don't take my lover away from me!" Richie shouted at her as he tried to pull Eddie back down onto his lap.   
It was a comical scene.   
Both Beverly and Richie fighting over Eddie. Beverly sighed and let Eddie's hand go, watching him sit back onto Richie's lap and cuddle into him.   
"Rich, come on! This party sucks and you're both clearly wasted, so let's just go home before you two throw up onto each other." She tried it again, catching Eddie's attention this time, his face scrunching up in disgust.   
Richie whined. "But I don't want Eddie to go, I like to hold him!"   
He sounded just like a bratty kid who didn't get his new toy and Beverly couldn't help herself but laugh.   
"You live with us, Rich! No one is taking Eddie away from you!"   
Richie smiled brightly the second she said it and stood up, Eddie falling hard onto the carpet from his lap.   
"What the fuck, Richie?!" he looked up from the ground, making his friends chuckle.   
"Sorry about that, my dear lover." Richie apologized as he helped Eddie stand up and kissed his cheek sloppily.   
Beverly sighed again and dragged them both out of the frat house onto the cold campus grounds, taking out her phone and calling a taxi, since the thought of having to drag two wasted boys for ten minutes across the whole campus and then a few streets in the city, felt pretty close to being a nightmare.   
It still took way too much energy for drunk Beverly, to drag her two wasted friends up the stairs back inside their small apartment, which the three of them shared, but she somehow managed.   
Richie fell onto the carpet the moment they walked in, Eddie following him and sitting down next to his now giggling friend.   
Beverly just rolled her eyes at them before sitting down on the couch and passing out immediately.   
Eddie giggled and ruffled Richie's curly hair, making them appear even messier.   
The curly haired boy looked up at Eddie, who was sitting next to him, and chuckled.   
"You always look so fucking cute, Eds. How do you do that? It's impossible not to love you when you look like this." Richie admitted, his cheeks tinted red.  
Eddie didn't reply, he just laid down onto the carpet next to Richie and took his friend's hand into his own.   
"I feel sick." He admitted, staring at the white ceiling which appeared grey in the dark room. Richie mumbled something as a reply and turned onto his side to look at Eddie.   
He marveled at his friend's cute face with pretty brown eyes and light freckles and the prettiest pink-tinted cheeks.  
"I fucking love you, Eds. So damn much. If I didn't feel like throwing up right now, I'd make out with you so hard." Richie admitted while giggling.   
Eddie just laughed and closed his eyes, his cheeks heating up a bit at his friend's words.  
"You're disgusting, Richie. But I kinda love you too."   
Richie smiled at that and closed his eyes, falling asleep a few minutes after Eddie.   
—  
Richie woke up to the disgusting sound of someone, probably Eddie, throwing up in the bathroom and sat up slowly.   
His head started hurting immediately, the pain so hard it felt as if someone was repeatedly stabbing a pencil into his temples.  
He rubbed his eyes and looked around him.   
Beverly wasn't on the couch anymore and he could hear her making coffee in the kitchen.  
After a few minutes he stood up, but regretted it immediately, as the whole room spun around him uncontrollably.   
Richie closed his eyes, feeling too sick for the spinning world, trying really hard not to throw up.   
"Mornin', Richie. How you feelin'?" Beverly asked as she entered the living room with a mug of coffee in her hand and a box of butter cookies in the other.   
Richie groaned and opened his eyes to look at her. "I'm suffering. Why the hell did I decide to drink so much of that strong shit yesterday?" Beverly shrugged as she took a sip of her coffee, sitting down on the couch.   
"I think it was some kind of a bet between you and Eddie."   
Richie sat down next to her and sighed.   
"Do you remember last night, Richie?" Beverly asked cautiously.   
Richie sighed again and covered his face with his hands.   
"I think I remember everything,... I drank a whole bottle of some disgusting shit, danced with Eddie and then we started kissing,... oh my god, did we—"  
"Fuck? No, you didn't. I stopped your make out session before anything could happen, so you owe me, Tozier. If it wasn't for me, you two would have done some stupid shit and then regretted it for the rest of your stupid lives." Richie let out a sigh of relief and then he was unusually quiet for a while.   
"I told him, Bev. I told him that I love him." He sounded desperate.  
"So? He told you he loves you too. You should be happy, dumbass."   
"I know but I just can't be, because we were just drunk. He didn't mean it, right?"  
And Richie thought about it, hard.   
Of course he had feelings for Eddie, but he never expected to have a chance with his friend.   
Eddie was cute and perfect,... and definitely straight. There was no way that he would want to date Richie, or was there?   
Richie wasn't really sure, and the more he thought about it, the more his head hurt. "Beverly, do you think Eddie meant it?"  
"I don't know, maybe. I mean, he was really drunk yesterday, but people are usually more honest when they're drunk, so maybe you have a chance, Rich."  
"Wait, how do you even know that he said the words too? You passed out on the couch the moment we got back home."   
Beverly chuckled at that.  
"Well, it was pretty obvious that he would tell you one day. Especially while being drunk, you know? When there was nothing holding him back. Are you really this oblivious? You both love each other so much, yet you just can't see it. And on top of that, you are both dumb enough to keep all your feelings bottled up inside, instead of talking about them like normal people do."   
Richie just stared at her, and before he could even reply, another voice interrupted them. "What are you guys talking about?" Eddie asked as he entered the living room, his hair a huge mess, his cheeks pink, and his face a bit paler than usual.  
He sat down on the edge of the couch and looked at his friends, raising his eyebrow.   
"Were you guys talking about me?"   
"No! Beverly was just talking about how she made out with a girl last night at the frat party. Anyway, how you holdin' up, my dearest Eddie?" Richie quickly replied.   
Eddie rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. "Could have been worse, I guess."   
"Do you remember anything from the party?" Beverly asked.   
Eddie thought for a second. "Uhm, no, not really."   
Richie felt his heart sink.   
Okay, maybe Richie did, in fact, want Eddie to remember everything, all the kissing and the finally expressed feelings.   
Maybe he wanted Eddie to know.   
"Rich?" Eddie's soft voice brought the other boy out of his thoughts.   
"Uh—, sorry, yeah?" Richie mumbled and focused on the other boy's pretty face.   
Eddie looked worried and there was also some unexplainable expression in his eyes which Richie couldn't exactly place anywhere.   
"Do you remember anything from last night? I mean, what happened and stuff?" Eddie asked softly, his voice trembling just a bit, so the other boy thankfully didn't notice.   
Richie shook his head.   
Eddie would want to know what happened if Richie told him that he remembered everything. "Nope, we got pretty wasted last night, I guess..."   
Beverly shook her head in disapproval at Richie's decisions and left the two boys alone in the living room, heading into the kitchen with her empty coffee mug.   
Richie felt bad for lying to Eddie, but what else could he possibly do?   
It was painfully obvious that Eddie would regret kissing him. So, that was why he decided not to tell him. Plus Eddie said he didn't remember that night anyway.   
What Richie didn't know was that Eddie remembered everything.   
He remembered kissing Richie, holding his hand, he remembered how right it felt to hug him, how right it felt to finally accept the feelings he had for him.   
But Richie didn't remember, so what would be the point in telling him, right?

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked this chapter! :) i’ll try to post the next one asap


End file.
